


January Word of the Day (2014)

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, word of the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of fics (hopefully all drabbles) featuring word of the day prompts from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/">1_million_words</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autocrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also written for the A to Z challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. an absolute ruler, especially a monarch who holds and exercises the powers of government as by inherent right, not subject to restrictions. 2. a person invested with or claiming to exercise absolute authority. 3. a person who behaves in an authoritarian manner; a domineering person.

“I think the power has gone to his head,” Kono said with wide eyes, “The Governor put him in charge temporarily while McGarrett works out some stuff.”

Chin nodded in agreement but couldn't hold back the smirk, “But look at him giving the new guy from HPD a tongue lashing.”

_“I don't know who told you that, but Five-0 is under my command now and you'd best remember that if you want to continue to be here when Commander McGarrett comes back!”_

“What did he say to get Danny so riled up?” Kono mused.

“It was something about being professional...”


	2. Beholden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place pre-series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: obligated; indebted: _a man beholden to no one._

Stan Edwards knew his offer would be rejected at the least or earn him a black eye at the most, but he couldn’t bear to see his new step-daughter upset at the prospect of being so far away from her father for who knew how long.

“My offer still stands,” Stan said. “If you want to move to Hawaii to be closer to Grace and need help finding a place, I will help you.”

He knew Danny would never accept the offer. Danny Williams would never be indebted to anyone, let alone his ex-wife's new husband, but he still offered.


	3. Aplomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of my first Mary/Matt drabble '[Hidden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518/chapters/2251018)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. imperturbable self-possession, poise, or assurance.

Steve looked from Mary to the man, Matthew _fucking_ Williams, she was with. He was speechless and felt a simmering rage to kill him for all that he put Danny through and for his nerve to come back.

With Matt behind her giving silent support, Mary faced her brother and the questions he was sure to have. She took a breath and moved forward.

"Steve...let's go talk in private," Mary said. She took his arm and pulled him away. One last look at Matt and his encouraging smile gave her the needed assurance to talk to Steve.


	4. Disheveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place pre-series and Danny's first week in Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. hanging loosely or in disorder; unkempt: _disheveled hair._ 2\. untidy; disarranged: _a disheveled appearance._

Danny had been in Hawaii for a week and he still hadn’t seen Grace, which was a blessing considering where he was currently living, but he talked to her almost nightly and had an agreement with Rachel to have Grace Friday night through Sunday afternoon.

He looked around his space that barely qualified as an apartment and sighed. There were books in random piles, magazines from this flight and clothing tossed about. This wouldn't do for long, but it would be okay until he started with the police department, got his first check and could look for a better apartment.


	5. Reticent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Steve  
> follows 01-03 Aplomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. disposed to be silent or not to speak freely; reserved.

Mary would have to wait until Steve finished his rant. _‘Man he’s gotten good,’_ Mary though as she took a step back from her brother’s wildly swinging hand.

“You aren’t even listening to me, are you, Mary?!” Steve demanded. “What the hell are you thinking? He’s wanted by the FBI!”

And he was off again. Yelling about how she was making another mistake and how she was putting her life in danger and jeopardizing her job.

She tried once to defend her choices but was glared at, so she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to finish.


	6. Legerdemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows 01-01 Autocrat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. sleight of hand. 2. trickery; deception. 3. any artful trick.

The whole thing happened in a matter of minutes while Danny and Chin watched from the surveillance truck.

Roy, _‘the new guy from HPD’_ , worked his magic by palming the access card from the security guard, replaced it with a fake and handing the real one to Kono so she could copy the information and hand the card back Roy who switched the fake and real cards again.

Kono gave the signal they were good to go with the rest of their plan.

“He’s good,” Chin said.

“I thought he was joking when he said he was good at magic,” Danny added.


	7. Vituperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny & Matt  
> follows 01-05 Reticent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: to use or address with harsh or abusive language; revile.

Danny pulled into Steve’s driveway just as Mary pulled Steve to the back of the house. Danny waited to see what Steve was going to do and when it looked like nothing was going to happen, Danny got out of his car and slammed the door with more force than necessary.

“You son of a bitch!” Danny started as he stalked towards Matt. “You have to be out of your god damned mind to come back here!”

Matt’s head whipped up when he heard Danny. He should have known that it wouldn’t have been long before his brother found him.


	8. Foment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono's such an instigator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. to instigate or foster (discord, rebellion, etc.); promote the growth or development of: _to foment trouble; to foment discontent._

She’d been spending too much time with both of them and they knew it. Able to play one off of the other to get her way, then stand back and watch the fur fly. They always knew what she was up to, but still walked into her traps. It was mostly to save face, but also because it was a rare thing to see her laugh; truly let go and laugh out.

“You’re trouble, girl!” Chin said as she watched Kono who gleefully watched Steve and Danny bicker about something she mentioned.

Kono turned and smiled at him. “Thanks, Cuz.”


	9. Contumely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set pre-series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. insulting display of contempt in words or actions; contemptuous or humiliating treatment.

Grace knew her parents still loved her even though they didn’t love each other, but she didn’t understand why her mom always talked so badly about her Danno when Danno’s never said anything mean about her mom.

Grace didn’t understand why her mom always cancelled her weekends with her Danno so that she could do fun stuff at the country club knowing that her Danno probably saved for weeks or months to be able to do something fun with her on the weekends she was with him.

Grace didn’t understand how someone who said they loved her, could be so mean.


	10. Nefarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary & Steve  
> follows 01-07 Vituperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: extremely wicked or villainous; iniquitous: _a nefarious plot_.

“ _Nefarious_?!” Mary cut in with a shout. “Are you even listening to yourself, Steve? Matt isn’t some evil mastermind out to steal everyone’s money. He got caught up in something, panicked and ran. Not everyone is Commander _‘Do No Wrong’_ like you!”

“Mare, don’t put words in my mouth.” Steve replied. “He’s in league with some pretty bad guys and they wouldn’t just let him walk away knowing what he knows about them.”

“You don’t know we know that? I’m the one who talked him into coming back!” Mary exclaimed, “I’m the one willing to give him a second chance!”


	11. Proclivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's way with words

Everyone knew Danny had a way with words. They only had to get within hearing distance of his voice to know this.

He spun them them to exaggeration to make a point about or to explain Steve’s antics. He quietly whispered them with love into Steve’s ear at night to bring him back to reality after a nightmare or just because. Praised Grace for something that she did. Or complained about yet another aspect about life in Hawaii.

But no matter what the words were being used for, no one could deny that Danny had a natural way with words.


	12. Flout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has second thoughts about criminals' Civil Rights

Danny swore up and down, in the early days of Five-0, that Steve would flout suspects Civil Rights in the name of justice, but it wasn’t until a string of particular nasty, extremely violent cases were handed to Five-0 that dealt with the abuse to children that had Danny re-thinking his stance on the rights of criminals.

“They don’t deserve it!” Danny shouted as they got word that yet another child had died due to injuries sustained from abuse. “The people who did this to them should be strapped to the front of a tank in the middle of Iraq!”


	13. Aesthete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's talents come in handy.

The entire house screamed of Rachel’s touch.

The marble floors throughout the house, the chandelier in the foyer, three Ming vases in the front sitting room. The kitchen had marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances.

“What do you think, Daniel?’ Rachel asked as she leaned against the 18th Century Portuguese Writing Table in one of the back offices, “Will this do as the cover house for your case?”

Danny and Steve looked at each other before turning to look at Chin and Kono who’d been following behind and taking notes. They gave a nod of approval and Rachel smiled.


	14. Inchoate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt & Danny  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words and follows 01-10 Nefarious

“You have it all wrong. I’m not setting up another job,” Matt said. Outwardly he hoped he came off as calm, but inside he was scared shitless. “Mary and I have only been dating six months.”

“HALF A YEAR?!” Danny yelled. “By that time I’d already introduced Rachel to our family!”

“And you were married a year and a half later,” Matt added, “Remember, I was there.”

“I swear to God, Matt…” Danny said, his jaw clenched.

“Look, I came back, okay!” Matt said, “Mary’s my support to get through my meeting with the FBI! I’m coming clean about everything.”


	15. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Doris McGarrett?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: a ghostly double or counterpart of a living person.

“I swear to you,” Kono said as she scrolled through some surveillance pictures, “that the last person to walk into the house before we found the dead guy was Doris McGarrett!”

“I believe you, cuz,” Chin said. “I believe that you thought it was Doris, but we haven’t seen her since she got on that ship with you and Adam.”

Kono shook her head. “She never completed the trip with us. She left detailed information for what to do and where to go, but the last we saw of her was when she walked up the ramp of the boat.”


	16. Pusillanimous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary/Matt  
> set before '[Hidden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518/chapters/2251018)'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. lacking courage or resolution; cowardly; faint-hearted; timid.

For nearly a month Mary talked to Matt about doing the right thing and turning himself in. Eventually, Mary broke down Matt’s defenses and promised him that she’d be with him the whole way; that he was strong enough to turn himself in.

“I’m not sure about this,” Matt said. “A lot could go wrong.”

Mary nodded her head in agreement. “You’re right, but aren’t you tired of always having to look over your shoulder and hope you aren’t the next one killed?”

“You know I am,” Matt said, “But I’m…”

“I know babe,” Mary cut in, “I am too.”


	17. Desuetude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono's first time back on the board doesn't go exactly as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: the state of being no longer used or practiced.

The first thing Kono did when she got the clean bill of health from her doctor was to go back on the waves. She knew her physical therapist would kill her, but just had to. She had to see if she still had it.

But she didn’t. At least not anywhere near professional standard from when she was with Coral Prince. She lost count of the number of times she wiped out and only stopped when she felt the sharp twinge of pain from her overworked knee.

"You'll get there, kid. Don't push it," came Ian's voice in her head.


	18. Sybarite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Edwards  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. (usually lowercase) a person devoted to luxury and pleasure. 2. an inhabitant of Sybaris.

The job was perfect for Rachel. She’d always been told she had an excellent eye for detail, was always to date on the latest fashion trends (whether she personally dressed that way was sometimes up for debate), and expertly decorated houses and offices for friends and family.

It was no surprise that she went into business for herself so she could do what she loved and it didn’t feel like work, but more like having a good time five days a week.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her job title on her business cards, _Personal and Interior Design Stylist_.


	19. Mien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary/Matt  
> written for the word of the day at 1_million_words and set before '[Hidden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117518/chapters/2251018)' and '[Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1113806/chapters/2304289)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: air, bearing, or demeanor, as showing character, feeling, etc.: a man of noble mien.

When she first saw Matt, it was how he carried himself that she was attracted to. He _always_ gave off the air of a confident, self-made man. He knew what he wanted and went after it. She found it incredibly _sexy_.

But once she got to know him, the _real_ him, she knew there was more to him than what money could buy and that the confident, self-made person was someone who was fallible, made mistakes, but given his job, couldn’t admit to those mistakes in public, yet accepted and learned so that he could do better in the future.


	20. Berate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary/Matt, Steve/Danny  
> written for the word of the day and a to z challenge at 1_million_words and follows 01-14 Inchoate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: to scold; rebuke: _He berated them in public_.

They’d had enough of listening to their older brothers scold them like little children, rather than adults who were trying to do the right thing and make up for the things they’d done wrong in the past. Mary and Matt squeezed each other’s hand in silent support.

“Stop!” Mary yelled. “Enough!”

Steve and Danny stopped yelling and looked at her and Matt.

“We get that you can’t see the changes that we’ve made, that I’ve made,” Matt said, “but treating us like kids rather than adults incapable of learning from our mistakes isn’t what we need or want right now.”


	21. Chimerical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was a wild plan, but once made, he had to stick with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. unreal; imaginary; visionary: a chimerical terrestrial paradise. 2. wildly fanciful; highly unrealistic: a chimerical plan.

Danny knew it was a wild plan, but once made, he was sticking with it. Getting Mary and Steve on the same Island, let alone the same room was a challenge he gladly accepted. Danny also knew he’d likely receive two ass-kickings once his plans were discovered, but it’d be worth it.

Danny could see how much Steve wanted his sister back in his life, but he also knew, or had some idea of, how much Mary was hurting at being sent away, so was doing an excellent job of ignoring all of her brother’s attempts at contact as payback.


	22. Aggrandize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono will show them who's boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. to widen in scope; increase in size or intensity; enlarge; extend. 2. to make great or greater in power, wealth, rank, or honor. 3. to make (something) appear greater.

Kono could spot them a mile away, and smell them from even further.

The flashy guys trying to make themselves bigger and better than they really were. Flashy suits that screamed _Fresh from the Mainland_ and probably dipped in some horrendous cologne. They would spin tales of the people they’d met, the business deals they closed, how much they spent on their cars, boats, and _private jets_.

Pathetic is what she thought they were. Big babies with giant egos. And probably couldn’t handle rejection.

She would enjoy knocking them down a peg or two if they didn’t get the hint.


	23. Encomium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was a pro at directing the praise to the rest of Five-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: a formal expression of high praise; eulogy: _An encomium by the president greeted the returning hero_.

It was a team effort. They knew that, but it didn’t stop the Governor from singing the praises of Commander McGarrett for successfully dismantling a drug distribution and human trafficking ring that had set up on the Island. It didn’t stop the press from wanting a statement from the Commander, nevermind again that it was a team effort.

Steve was a pro at directing the praise to the rest of Five-0. They were the ones who did most of the hard work.

“This wouldn’t have been possible without Detective Williams, Detective Kelly, Officer Kalakaua, Lieutenant Rollins and myself working together.”


	24. Potable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps the Aloha Girls with their survival packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. fit or suitable for drinking: potable water. (adjective) 2. Usually, potables. drinkable liquids; beverages. (noun)

“Make sure you girls have enough potable water in your packs,” Steve said as he walked around the group of girls. “But don’t pack too many that you can’t carry them.”

“How many is too many, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked. “I can fit four bottles in my pack.”

“That’s too many,” Steve replied as he walked to her. “If you pick up the pack, you’ll see that it’s too heavy to carry as you move to safety. You might have to walk a couple of miles with it.”

“Try it out and see. Only you know what’s comfortable for you.”


	25. Cupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny wanted it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: eager or excessive desire, especially to possess something; greed; avarice.

Steve wanted it all. Every little bit Danny was willing to give. Friendship, companionship, lovers. Steve would take it and not complain for fear that if he did, Danny wouldn’t stay.

Danny would give it all. Whatever he thought would keep Steve around. Friendship, companionship, friends with benefits. Danny would give of himself freely to keep Steve believing that he wasn’t going anywhere. That Danny Williams was in for the long haul.

Steve and Danny wanted each other. Neither knowing how the other felt but doing everything, or nothing, to keep the other around for as long as humanly possible.


End file.
